Annoying Orange
''The Annoying Orange Series ''is a series of YouTube videos created by Daneboe, uploaded to his self-titled account. The series is created by Gagfilms. The series' protagonist is an unintelligent and extremely annoying young orange named Orange (voiced by Daneboe), who enjoys telling jokes to his friends. Other cast members are seen on the show besides Daneboe (Orange's creator and best friend): Scott Kerr, iJustine, Bobjenz, Tobuscus, Catrific, MysteryGuitarMan, Shaycarl, Kevin Brueck, Peter Coffin, Theresha Barket, and Dan Heinan. History The concept of talking and living food or objects dates back to the beginning of Daneboe's account. The first video that used the concept was Screaming Eggs which was uploaded by Daneboe to his self-titled account on December 4, 2006. Ever since the the concept grew on to become a major part of Gag Films. After Screaming Eggs Daneboe uploaded How Heinz Ketchup is Made which also used the eyes and mouth Screaming Eggs. The idea wasn't used again until the video Kool Aid Killer was released on January 23, 2008. After the release of the last video, a second video was created with character entitled Killer Kool Aid Valentine, was released on February 7, 2008. After that, Daneboe uploaded Terrified Corn Cobs. On April 28, 2008 Daneboe created Kool Aide Man vs Liz Trotta! on May 28, 2008 as part of the Viral Killer series featuring the Kool Aid Killer. Shortly after, the videos Kool Aide Man vs. Chocolate Rain, Kool Aide Man vs. Star Wars Kid, and Kool Aide Man vs. Afro Ninja to the series. An "E" was added to the end of "Kool-Aid" to avoid copyright. The Viral Killer series went on hiatus and the concept was used once again in The Angry Cloud released on September 25, 2008. The concept was used once again in Halloween Pumpkin Scare uploaded on October 26, 2008 and on Scared Eggs uploaded on December 9, 2008. Later Daneboe also uploaded Two Scoops of Destruction on February 3, 2009 which became a signature video. On August 20, 2009 Daneboe uploaded Marshmallow Murder which also became a signature video, and ever similar to Screaming Eggs. Finally, the first episode of The Annoying Orange series was released on October 9, 2009. The Annoying Orange series became a huge hit with over 2,000,000 views and also became the most famous Gagfilm. Daneboe uploaded the second episode of the series, The Annoying Orange 2: Plumpkin on October 29, 2009 which also gained millions of views. The Annoying Orange 3: TOE-MAY-TOE was uploaded on December 4, 2009 and the fifth part of the Viral Killer series was uploaded, Kool Aide Man vs. Dramatic Gopher. This was followed by The Annoying Orange 4: Sandy Claus uploaded on December 23, 2009. A playlist for The Annoying Orange videos was released after The Annoying Orange 4: Sandy Claus was released, entitled The Annoying Orange Series. An official account for The Annoying Orange was also created by Daneboe called Real Annoying Orange on January 11, 2010. During this time, even an Annoying Orange T-shirt was created. On Friday, January 15, 2010, Daneboe released a new Annoying Orange entitled Annoying Orange 5: More Annoying Orange. The style of The Annoying Orange is fairly unique. For the characters, Daneboe used his very own mouth and eye. Only one of Daneboe's eyes (his left eye) is used in the process, as it is used for each characters eyes (right and left). The style has, as previously mentioned, dated back to Screaming Eggs created in 2006. Video properties Episodes There are 41 The Annoying Orange episodes: Favorited videos Uploaded videos Outtakes